Dreams Woven in War and Blood
by PorcelainWitch
Summary: What do you do when your reborn in a family of silk merchants, with the air practically clogged with blood? She already knew that her second life was doomed from the very start. My first story, no hate please!
1. Prologue: Superstitious Karma

Summary

What do you do when your reborn in a family of silk merchants, with the air practically clogged with blood? She already knew that her second life was doomed from the very start.

Prologue

She had refused to knock on the wood of an old birch tree, after stating that today would be the death of her. Superstitions had no place in her mind, and would never in her entire lifetime. Her friends had cried out in mock fear, "you're going to regret this, fate will not spare you!", but she had waved them off without any doubt planted in her mind. "Superstition is a dead myth," The girl had answered as they cried for her safety. Eventually, she got up and left, due to the obnoxious weeping and begging. The only facts present in her mind were scientific ones, with an abundance of information supporting them. Those types of things, she could believe. Other thoughts were banished in her mental limbo. At this time, the girl strongly believed in her logic and scientific appliances.

Oh how wrong she was.

Scarlet flames spiraled towards the night sky as smoke and ash rained down on those below. A quaint little house burned painfully slow, it's walls peeling off and roof crumbling into pieces. The cause of this catastrophe was undetermined, but the girl blamed it one fate. Her soot-covered figure stumbled towards the front door, legs wobbling and eyes stinging from the contaminated air. The smoke momentarily cleared, revealing her raggedy visage, covered in blood and ash. She staggered outside of the burning home and collapsed onto the charred ground around the site. Violent burns decorated her body and leaked blood from the ruined flesh. Tears streaming down her face, the girl twisted around to look back at the devastation. The flames had grown even higher now, pillars of crimson, orange, and molten gold flicking at the clouds above. The house was barely standing at this point: only a support beam and a few bricks were still holding ground against the fire. The rest had given up and lay burnt and melted below. The girl sobbed, her eyes screwed shut in pain as she hiccuped and cried out in raw emotion.

"M-mom...where are you?" She whimpered, curling into herself as she lay limply on the ground. Her mother was nowhere in sight. She could only assume that she hadn't made it out alive. The very thought made the girl cry even harder, ignoring the stinging pain from her burns. Karma was such a pain to deal with. She wanted to rip out the heart of its physical form.

"P-please, d-don't leave me…." Her plea was left unanswered as the world blackened slowly and a numbing feeling washed over her form. In dreary relief, the girl let her limbs go limp, like a puppet with no strings. Her eyes drooped, stinging from smoke and tears. Silently, the little flare of life residing in her spluttered desperately, than extinguished forever. Her spirit cursed herself for not knocking on wood. Apparently, superstitions did exist. Too bad it was already too late for her.

She was drifting, body weightless and numb. Pain seared her skin, but quickly subsided into nothingness. Darkness wrapped around her senses, like a deathly blanket. The air around her felt cold, but not cold. Was it? She couldn't tell. Death had already wrapped its pale fingers around her. Yet among these feelings, bliss planted its roots in her heart and reached above. She sighed in content acceptance and relaxed, wanting to float around forever in this peaceful abyss.

Until light shattered its defenses and flooded inside, streaming like rivers of molten gold. The girl flinched away, scared of the new presence. But the light gently lifted her in its hand pulled her out of the pitch. Her senses were awakened from their comatose state, and began rebooting her awareness. She now felt warm, like a newly born baby fresh from the womb of her loving mother.

Wait, newly born?

The girl denied the statement, repeating over and over mantras that condemned the theory to hell. It wasn't until her eyes focused on the outside world did she know

She had been reborn. Where? Who knows. Definitely not her. Science had absolutely failed her, and she was wary of utilizing it again. So she relied on her fickle senses.

The first thing the baby girl noticed was the gentle embrace that supported her fragile body. Craning her neck, she looked curiously at the figure, which appeared to be a woman with long brown hair wrapped in a neat bun, pinned by a bejeweled needle. Her skin tone was that of a moon goddess, with it being pale and rosy, translucent veins slightly visible. The woman's eyes were deep gold, like an ingot of gold yet to be polished. Lacking in brightness, but not in lustre. The baby girl had to admit, the woman, presumably her mother, was lovely. In her old world, she could have easily qualified as a model for fashion or others. The girl had never looked this beautiful in her previous life, and a tiny bit of childish envy writhed in her heart. She quickly squashed it down, feeling slightly embarrassed to be jealous. Her new mother smiled and brushed the baby's forehead lovingly.

"Welcome to the world, Hattori Aiya."


	2. Chapter 1: Training of a Civilian

Summary

What do you do when your reborn in a family of silk merchants, with the air practically clogged with blood? She already knew that her second life was doomed from the very start.

Chapter One

There was a list of things Aiya had learned in her repeated toddler years. One. She was reborn into a family of silk merchants. This fact was deduced by the mounds of unblemished silk dyed in vibrant colours draped over tables and chairs. She also concluded this by the refined foods and treatment she always had access to, and the 5-star necessities that littered the compound as if it was the norm. There was no low or medium-quality item in this household that existed, and she knew her family always got the best of things. Two. Aiya was in a whole different universe than the other world. She knew this from her observations of maps that hang on the walls of her compound, recording boundaries and geographic shapes foreign to her eyes. The lands were labeled strangely, in ways she had never seen before. The main language present also happened to be Japanese, which she mastered as fluidly as a one-year old could. Intellect has its rewards. And three. This was by far the most astounding revelation she had uncovered in her new body and new life. In this world, this energy called "chakra" that dwelled in specific humans dubbed "shinobi". They could perform abnormal feats by utilizing the energy and applying it strategically. This piece of information surprised Aiya greatly, her mind still hanging on to some science left. She was curious about how shinobi actually did their miraculous stunts, and if her fellow science had a say in it. But Aiya was mostly wondering if she herself could become a shinobi, or kunoichi, a female shinobi. The odds were highly tilted against her favor, but the determined toddler was willing to give it a try.

On a cold morning, Aiya, now three, scrambled out of her small enclosure and fell onto the tatami mats laid neatly on the floor. Aiya was a very genius baby. At the mere age of one, she could walk adequately and navigate herself. When she turned two, she could walk completely bipedally and speak a few easy words and sentences. By three, Aiya could read scrolls and say normal sentences like most people. Many civilians, mostly purchasers of her family silk, had given her the moniker "Little Prodigy" and cooed whenever she demonstrated her skills beyond her years. "Your child is a wonder, Hattori-san," they complimented, "and she looks just as stunning as her mother!" Aiya did look like a carbon copy of her mother, but had auburn hair instead of brown and rosier cheeks. She also had lighter gold eyes, like the ingot that made up her mother's eyes was polished within herself. Being honest, she was a little bit relieved to look as beautiful as her mother did. It would have been a shame if not, and just plain embarrassing. Her form was wrapped in a small toddler-sized deep blue kimono, with ocean waves embroidered on it in thin silver thread. Her prison was right in the middle of a room with a fusuma decorated with spindling trees barricaded her in. Luckily, Aiya was a genius baby and easily disarmed the fusuma, stepping out of her little room. She slowly slid it closed behind her and tiptoed across the compound. Ornate vases and china decorated the chigaidana that were attached to the walls, gleaming as Aiya walked past them. She made her way through the shoji that protected the doorway and outside of the house, then started running, dropping her guard as she giddily sprinted off. This was her normal routine. Sleep, sneak out, run away, train, come back, and be totally innocent. She was really determined to become a kunoichi. And the geography seemed to support this, as a dense forest was right outside of her house. Aiya ran through the dense underbrush, acting as a catalyst for the small animals that fled from her as she continued. Branches whipped at her face and tugged her robes, but she held fast and recklessly ran forward. Trees towered over her, their trunks brown and tinged in a warm golden glow. Their leaves rustled in their own dance of sorts and watched Aiya travel through the forest. Exhilaration spread throughout her translucent veins like flowing water, rejuvenating her being. She always treasured moments like this, where freedom was her little puppet. After moments of pure joy and excitement, Aiya stopped at the barren riverbank of a twisting blue river. The ground was littered with pebbles in varieties, and the water glinted like a sharpened sword. It perfectly matched its reputation. "_I don't know which river this is, but it looks pretty safe to train." _Aiya thought in anticipation. Science could roll around in its grave. Everything in this world was impossibly extraterrestrial to her, but she didn't care a bit.

The result of her training was an accomplishment that Aiya would forever be proud of. After many attempts(and fails) to perform chakra control(Aiya had managed to get her hands on some scrolls about chakra and its properties), she had finally managed to do so by standing on top of the rushing water of the river. Sweat poured down her face from the strain of effort, and being from a non-shinobi family, her chakra reserves barely exceeded the minimum quantity. "_I'm going to have to put more dedication in training if I want to increase that quantity." _Aiya frowned at the thought of it and stepped off the water before letting herself flopping down on the ground. Her blue kimono was sullied with the pebbled ground's dirt, but Aiya merely brushed it off and dug her nails in the dirt. She then flopped backwards against the earth and gazed up at the passing clouds, accompanying each other on their journey. It was pitiful that clouds would have companions, but a genius like her wouldn't. "_It would be nice to have a friend around, someone who I could laugh and talk to." _Loneliness crept up her chest and constricted her heart painfully, like a snake wrapping its prey in a bone-crushing hug. Aiya frowned in self-pity, grabbed a smooth pebble beside as a victim of her despair, and flung it across the river to the other bank with her more-than-average strength. It landed with a dull _clang _and jostled against the others as it bounced sharply, before coming to a halt. Aiya perked up, noticing how the stone had skipped before dying out. Pure fascination filled her up to the brim, for she had lived in a city with beyond normal urban fashion. Nature had been nowhere near it,with the exception of the man-planted trees growing out beside paths and roads. But a river? Oh, finding a river there would have been the miracle of miracles. Aiya then picked up another pebble and shifted it in her small hand until it was positioned accordingly. She drew her arm back slowly, and like a metal spring, flung the pebble across the water. The small stone disturbed the surface of the river by rupturing it's stillness and causing excess water to splash into the air. It skipped about four times, then plopped in and sank down to the bottom as the ripples caused by it slowly receded. Aiya grinned proudly at her handiwork. "_I did exceptionally well for a first time!" _She thought happily and brushed her hands together in a proud manner. This new life was certainly unlike the other, but it gave her happiness she couldn't have ever obtained there. As the sun began reaching the peak of noon, Aiya picked up her lady-like attitude and started walking back to her family's home, her head lifted high from pride of her performance this training session. Aiya would become the first civilian-born kunoichi that's stepped daringly out of their comforting life to welcome the life of a soldier. Fate had plans for her that would definitely make a mark on history.

**Vocab:**

**\- Tatami: A type of mat used as flooring in traditional Japanese rooms.**

**\- Fusuma: Vertical rectangular panels that can slide from side to side, that either changes the space in a room or acts as doors.**

**\- Chigaidana: Shelving structures that are used to display small objects.**

**\- Shoji: Wooden sliding doors with a translucent paper covering**

**Second chapter! WHOO! I'm really bad at plots! Please don't be too harsh!**

**-Cinnamon**


End file.
